DO NOT READ!
by Jappa
Summary: Sakura found a book with an unusual title: DO NOT READ! What does it say when she opens it? Read and find out... Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom ON HOLD
1. Pages 1 - 15 (Edited)

_Page 1._

Dude, I said not to read!

_Page 2._

I thought I told you not to read, Idiot.

_Page 3._

Okay, this is the third page you have read. You are clearly not going to stop

_Page 4._

If that is the case, we should introduce each other! What is your name?

_Page 5._

Fine then, don't answer.

I'm DO NOT READ by the way.

... Though you probably already know that.

_Page 6._

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

... Oh. I was way off!

I'm sorry, please don't have me!

TALK TO ME!

_Page 7._

Seeing as you are still reading, you may as well finish this book.

I don't know how many pages there are. This could be a 1000 page book for all you... or I know.

_Page 8._

I'm bored. Let's count the pages!

This would be page 8.

_Page 9._

Page 9

_Page 10._

Page 10

_Page 11._

Page 11... Okay, this is getting a bit old.

_Page 12._

Page 12. I'm getting a little bored.

_Page 13._

I know! Why don't I tell you a story!

_Page 14._

One day, this girl picked up an unusual book. Even though the title said DO NOT READ, she open the front cover and started to read it. And now, she must face the consequences... DUN DUN DUN!

_Page 15._

Yeah I know, that was lame.

How about I think up another story? Just give me a moment...

**I have changed the story. Instead of having one chapter for each page, I will present the pages like this. Next chapter will be the start of a story.**

**This story is also posted on the account: MyShadowOfDoom - I am not plagurising this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: As I am posting chapters, I am also editing them. My writing style has changed and I am also a lot better at writing then I was when this was first published.  
**

**I have also changed the presentation of this story. The first chapter are all the pages. They no longer have their own chapters.)**

Once upon a time... actually, let's start this differently.

Here goes nothing:

The screams echoed down the hall. Then silence.

A small girl with short pink hair ran into the room, followed by her dark hair brother.

They stared at the figure in shock. He towered over them, long black hair pulled up high into a pony tail. His eyes were shining red with three black commas and his hand was grasping a katana.

"Nii-chan?" the girl asked the man. Her gaze fell onto her parents, lying dead on the ground. Her brother cried out and fell to the ground, his eyes swimming with tears. The girls face, however was an emotionless mask.

The boy crawled over to his parents, however his sister grabbed her and pulled him to her feet. "Stay close, Sasuke!"

"Why Itachi-nii?" she asked the man.

"I need to feel stronger. That is why, Sakura." Itachi answered.

Sakura screamed and lunged at her brother, her emotionless mask dropping. "LIES! Tell me the truth!"

Itachi grabbed her and shoved her back towards Sasuke. She stumbled and landed on the ground.

"Go away." he toned.

Sakura stood up. "NO!" she yelled and lunged towards him again.

But this time something was different. When she looked in Itachi's eyes, she let out a bloodcurtling scream which was echoed by Sasukes.

Sakura and Sasuke were lost in the world Itachi created for them.

Itachi walked away, slowly moving down the hallway. The screaming stopped and his siblings were released from the world. They dropped to the ground, crying.

Itachi got ready to run, but before he did, he turned around and looked at them.

The last thing Sakura saw before he fled, was sorrow - heartwrenching sorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

4 years have passed since the Uchiha massacre and the last Uchiha siblings have never been the same.

Sakura and Sasuke are very quiet and emotionless and they rarely talk. Well, for Sakura it's never. Sasuke is the only one who has ever heard Sakura's voice. At School, Sasuke even has the answer questions and speak out for Sakura; she whispers to him what to say. It is also strange since Sakura is the eldest out of them by 2 years but she was close to Itachi so what do you expect.

Sakura and Sasuke have tied equally first in the Academy in everything. No one can beat them.

The strangest thing about the siblings is their looks. Instead of black hair and black eyes Sakura has pink hair and green eyes. Sakura thinks it is some strange Uchiha thing as her great, great, great, great, great Grandmother also had pink hair and green eyes… and was the only female besides the person before her the get Sharingan… meaning Sakura will get Sharingan.

They sat in class, ignoring everything around them. Well, trying to. Something happened which caused Naruto to kiss Sasuke which formed Sakura's knew infatuation with Yaoi.

Soon Iruka walked in and everyone sat down.

"Okay, today we are finding out what teams we are on today." He said and one by one people were split off into teams.

"Okay, team 7 is Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka stated.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "Why do I have to be with the Uchiha siblings!" he exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto an emotionless look while they were cheering inside.

_YES! MORE YAOI!_ Sakura thought.

_Yes! I'm with Naruto!_ Sasuke thought.

One by one the teams left with their new sensei's until Team 7 was left waiting for their 3 hour late new teacher.

Sakura watched as Naruto set up a prank for the teacher. She leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I highly doubt a trained Jounin is going to fall for that."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he also watched Naruto.

The door opened and the Uchiha's were shocked that the prank worked.

Naruto burst out laughing and the gray haired teacher looked at them strangely.

"My first impression, I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." He said and disappeared.

Both Sakura and Sasuke ran to the window and flipped out running to the roof.

Soon Naruto arrived and they started to introduce each other.

Naruto went first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, especially the ramen Iruka-sensei got me! I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen and Sasuke-teme, my hobbies are tasting different ramen flavours and my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage anyone has ever seen so people will look up to me and stop disrespecting me! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

Then went Sasuke… "Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies are training and my plans for the future is the kill a certain someone."

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Baka…_

Then went Sakura… or Sasuke again.

Sakura leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's repeated what she said out loud.

"Her name is Sakura Uchiha, She likes her brothers, training, missions, singing and… I'm not saying that! She dislikes rude people and her oldest brother. Her hobbies are singing and drawing and her plans for the future are to prove that her oldest brother is innocent." He said and Sakura gave them a small smile before her emotionless mask went back up.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at them strangely.

"Meet me at the bridge 7am sharp tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said and disappeared again.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home and split as soon as they arrived at the Uchiha district.

Sakura immediately went to the police station searching the place like she has over 100 times before. She was trying to find clues that Itachi was innocent.

That was until Sakura found a hidden passage that wasn't there before. She walked in and down the tunnel until she came to a room. When she got there she froze at who she saw.


	4. Chapter 3

**There is no pairing in this story, It is about 3 siblings. One killing the rest of the family, one wanting to prove that the killer sibling is innocent and the last sibling wanting to kill the killer sibling.  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Itachi turned around and faced Sakura.

Sakura stared at him fighting the urge to hug him and kill him at the same time.

"Hello little sister." Itachi greeted.

Sakura stared at him, still unable to talk. Itachi walked a couple of steps towards Sakura and she ran towards him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Itachi! I missed you so much!" She cried as she hugged him as tight as she could.

Itachi hugged her back showing Sakura that he missed her as much as she missed him.

"Why?" she asked when she pulled away.

"I told you Sakura, I did it for power."

"LIE!" Sakura screamed. "Why do you lie to me? Why aren't you telling me the truth? I'm your sister! I won't tell anyone!" Sakura exclaimed punching his chest.

Itachi watched as the tears streamed down his face.

"I just want you back! I want things to be like they used to be! When you would spend time with Sasuke and I! Before you killed everyone! Before you disappeared! Before all of this! So tell me the truth!" Sakura cried.

"… I can't…" he said after a moment.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear! Please Itachi!"

Itachi shook his head and moved back to the desk he was at earlier. "If you want the truth, you will have to get it yourself. I will give you 2 clues though. One clue is in this room, another hidden in a room deep in the Hokage's tower, though the Hokage doesn't know it." With those words Itachi gave Sakura a quick hug, a kiss on her forehead and left.

That was when it hit Sakura. Itachi _was_ innocent and he wanted to be classed innocent as well.

That means Sakura has 2 missions to complete. Find out what cloak he was wearing and show everyone Itachi was innocent.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura immediately ran around the room looking for the clue. Whatever the clue was!

She didn't know where or how to find it! Not to mention she was scared she wouldn't be able to clear Itachi's name.

"What do I need to find!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw scroll after scroll behind her head.

Sakura was getting more and more annoyed when all the scrolls were talking about previous missions.

Sakura was just about ready to scream when she came across one scroll in particular. She opened it and found the Uchiha crest centred in it. That was it. No writing or anything.

Sakura frowned. It looked a lot like the blood bound seal her Dad showed her before he died…

Sakura pulled a kunai out from its hiding spot in her bra and slit her finger. She then smeared it across the seal and it flashed a bright red colour before words appeared before her.

Sakura smiled. She found the first clue!

"Sakura! Dinner!" Came Sasuke's voice.

Sakura sealed the scroll again and shoved it in her bag with her other scrolls.

"Coming! She screamed and ran to the house.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter: whatever it is as I can't be stuffed to check at the moment**

Sakura opened the scroll and silently read the contents.

_'Mission: Take Over Konoha_

_Details: Kill Hokage and elders, take over Konoha._

_Send 4 ANBU Uchiha squads of 5 out to kill Hokage at night. Make it look like the Kyuubi vessel did it._

_Send another 4 ANBU Uchiha squads of 4 out to kill the Elders. Also blame it on Kyuubi Vessel._

_Take over Konoha._

_Kick Kyuubi vessel out of village_

_Signed_

_Head of Uchiha Clan_

_Fugaku Uchiha_

Sakura gaped at it.

_Dad was going to… no…_

Sakura couldn't help it. She screamed.

Sasuke immediately ran into her room.

"Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the scroll shocked.

_Itachi saved us all…_

Sasuke ran over and grabbed the scroll off of her. He then read over it and liker her stared at it in shock.

"… Itachi…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke nodded in agreement._ Itachi was innocent…_

Sakura sighed and quickly told Sasuke what happened before dinner.

"… So Itachi is innocent…" Sasuke trailed off. "I'll help you get the other clue. It may take a while but we have to prove Itachi's innocence." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Then it's time to get planning." She said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: YAY! I know what chapter it is!**

Sakura and Sasuke acted like they knew nothing; like they didn't have anything planned and met their team at the Bridge.

"Hello Sakura! Feh, Teme." Naruto greeted.

Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ear. "Morning Naruto, how are you today?" Sasuke voiced.

Naruto was shocked. Why was Sakura being so nice to him?

"… I'm good thank you?" he asked confused.

Sakura gave him a smile and her twin and Naruto looked at her like she had grown a second head… or third even.

"Good morning team!" Kakashi said after arriving with a poof.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Kakashi's shocked face.

Everyone then stared at her like she had 10 heads. Sakura Uchiha DOES NOT and we will repeat DOES NOT utter a SINGLE sound… unless she is alone with her twin.

Sakura sweat dropped and walked off. "Bakas." She muttered.

The others started following her and Sasuke caught up to her. "What is going on?" he whispered to her.

"I'm just sick of hiding behind you. I don't want to be a burden on you anymore so I've going to slowly speak out. Even though I particularly don't want to." Sakura explained.

"Plus, if I'm going to prove Itachi is innocent, I need to be able to speak openly." Sakura said.

Sasuke shrugged and slowed down in walking. Soon they arrived at the training field and Kakashi set Sasuke and Naruto up to spar.

While they were Sakura timidly walked up to Kakashi and sat next to him.

"What's up Sakura?" Kakashi asked even though he knew she wouldn't. What happened next shocked him.

"It's the anniversary of Tachi leaving…" Sakura trailed of quietly, her voice soft.

Kakashi looked at her sadly. "… Do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing it was really the only thing that could help her.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "… Did you know Aniki?" she asked after a moment.

Kakashi froze but nodded. "Hai, I did."

Sakura's eyes lit up before she had the same dull emotionless look on her face.

"… I think Tachi-nii is innocent." Sakura stated after a moment, trying not to cry. She misses him. It's been a few months since that visit.

Kakashi looked at her before he nodded. "So do I Sakura, so do I." he said.

Sakura immediately knew something was up with Kakashi. Something to do with Itachi… and she was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sakura got ready, her weapons ready in her pouch along with some other things. Sasuke was also in his room getting ready. They were going to the Hokage's tower.

They weren't going to search the whole tower, just a few of the rooms at the very top.

Sakura met Sasuke in the corridore and they quickly jumped their way to the tower.

They foudn an open window - which was kind of stupid - and quickly snuck in. They entered the first room and started to go through it.

There were scrolls and scrolls of different missions and other things like fundings through the room in absolutely no order. It was actually annoying Sakura quite a bit. And by the time they finished going through the room and finding nothing, it was time to leave and Sakura was in a grumpy mood.

"You know what, we are changing the plan as soon as we get home." she growled as she lept out of the window and towards the Uchiha District.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, it will help. Our plan would take months."

They arrived home and Sakura ran to her room, taking off her weapons and shoes and fell face first into the bed, soaking up the 3 hours of sleep she might be able to get before she had to meet with Kakashi.

The morning came and the day sped fast and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting across from each other at the dining table discussing what the new plan was.

"So tomorrow we will talk to the 3rd Hokage about sorting through his scrolls. We will mention that we saw how unorganised they were when we were hear one day." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn," he stated and they ate dinner and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sakura and Sasuke slowly walked up the tower towards at the Hokage's office.

They knocked and Sarutobe's voice echoed out the room. "Come in." he called.

Sasuke opened the door and Sakura timidly hid behind him but sent the Hokage a small smile.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke. How are you too going? What can I do for you?" he asked.

Sasuke stepped aside. "You talk, you came up with it."

Sakura glared at him, walked closer to Sarutobe and opened her mouth.

"We noticed that you storage rooms were messy, and I thought, because we have nothing else to do, if you would like, we could clean them and organise them for you. Well, Sasuke only agreed because I nagged him… but, would you like us to?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sarutobe gave her a smile. "If you would like to, you can do it. Follow me, and I will take you to the first place you can start." Sarutobe motioned for someone to get some cleaning things and showed the twins the first room.

"Thank you guys a lot for this." Sarutobe said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and she dragged Sasuke into the room the start organising the place.

But Sakura couldn't help but think Sarutobe knew something…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****:**

Sakura knew there was something up with Kakashi and Itachi and she knew she needed to find out soon.

So, doing what every teenage little sister would so, she snooped around her brother's room.

She didn't bother doing this earlier as every time she walked past the room, she started crying. But now that she knows he is innocent, she knew she wouldn't cry and entered the dusty room.

_Might as well clean as I go_... she thought and quickly ran to get some cleaning stuff. _I've been cleaning too much lately._

Sakura started in the closet, bit by bit she pulled out pieces of clothing, searching them for anything that might give her a clue.

Soon the closet was cleared and there was nothing there. Sakura then turned to Itachi's desk and pulled out and cleaned everything like she did to the closet.

Nothing. Not a single clue.

Sakura then cleaned Itachi's bed and took off the sheets to clean. Then, she moved to the last piece of furniture in the room, the bedside table.

She opened the first drawer and emptied the contents onto the bed. Pieces of jewellery, weapons, group pictures and other things landed emptied onto the bed. Sakure then went to open the next drawer which wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

Sakura rummaged through the junk from the first drawer and came across a set of keys.

She used every key on the drawer but none worked. She then noticed a strange piece of cloth coming out from the bottom of the first draw. She pulled it up and the bottom came up to show a little secret spot which held a key.

Sakure smiled and she used the key ont he second drawer.

It opened and Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sakura gaped as she pulled the contents out of the drawer.

She knew there was something up with Kakashi and Itachi. And this proved it all.

There were photos of Kakashi and Itachi together which they took. They definitely were anywhere near town so Itachi was acting all free and was definitely deep in love.

There were photos of Kakashi and Itachi kissing, hugging, laughing and playing around and acting like teenagers, which they were.

In the drawer there were also letters from Kakashi to Itachi from birthdays and other occasions.

There were some others things in the door, but Sakura didn't want to think too deeply as to why Itachi would have some of those things in their…

Sakura sighed. _Poor Kakashi-sensei… he must miss Tachi a lot…_

She quickly put everything back into their places, finished cleaning the place and took the key into her room and slipped it into the hidden spot in her floor boards. _I will talk to Kakashi-sensei about it tomorrow… and only I will know until they tell others._

She smiled as she remembered the happy look on Itachi's face in the photos.

"… Yes, I will talk to Kaka-sensei soon…" she said and started the washing.

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, i dont have a laptop at the moment - so updates will be sporadic.**

**As an apology i am posting 2 chapters, chapters 10 and 11.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have posted 2 chapters, 10 and 11 - make sure you haven't missed one :)**

**Chapter 11:**

Sakura and Sasuke had finally finished all the rooms and haven't found any single clue for Itachi's innocence.

Sakura sat down pouting and throwing the cleaning cloth back and forth between her hands when Sarutobe arrived.

"Do you guys want a break or do you want to work on the last room?" he asked them.

Sakura's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her features and answered.

"We'll do the last room before a break." She said and Sarutobe smile.

He then led them to the last room which was in the basement.

"I haven't been here in a while, so I have no idea what is in here. Good luck." He said and left. Sakura couldn't help but think there was a double meaning in the 'Good luck' the third gave them but shrugged it off.

They then got cleaning while also reading and sorting out the scrolls; Until Sasuke came across a scroll with the Uchiha crest on it.

Sakura immediately knew what to do and smeared some blood across the seal.

The Scroll opened and they nearly jumped for joy at what they found.

Itachi was innocent. The massacre of the Uchiha clan was a mission.

Sakura smiled. Sarutobe knew all along what they were doing and he wanted Itachi's name cleared too.

She had to thank him next time she saw him… or later.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sakura decided today was the day to talk to Kakashi. It had to be soon as she needed to put the last part of the plan into play soon.

So, when Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, after her spar with Naruto, she walked up to Kakashi and asked to speak with him.

He was confused as to why she specifically asked to talk to him _alone_.

So they walked into the forest, Kakashi telling the others to spar ONLY and Sakura started to talk.

"I know."she stated.

Kakashi looked at her strangely. "Know what?" he asked.

"I know about you and Itachi." she stated and smile as she watched Kakshi's eyes widen.

"How?" he choked out after a moment.

"I was cleaning Itachi's room when I found a secret compartment holding a key and a locked draw... you get the drift?" Sakura asked

Kakashi slowly nodded.

Sakura knew he was about to break down and pulled him in for a hug.

"You miss him, I know... and so do I..." she stated before he broke down

"...It's okay, Kakashi, Itachi is innocent. We've proved it and he is going to come home..." she whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Sakure and Sasuke ran up the stairs to the Hokages tower before they started walking to his office.

In Sakura's hands were the proof they had that Itachi was innocent and they hoped o God the Hokage would let Itachi home.

Soon enough they were seated in front of the Hokage, waiting for him to talk.

"I've been waiting for you two." Sarutobe started. "I know what you have been doing and for you two and the sake of the Uchiha clan and the village, I will admit Itachi as innocent and let him back into the villaege.

Sakura jumped up and hugged the Hokage. "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

Sarutobi laughed. "Now go, so I can get this ready..."

Sakura nodded, grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out of the room screaming. "I HAVE TO TELL KAKASHI!"

Sakura immediately disappeared and reappeared at Kakashi's house.

"Kakashi!" she called out and opened the door to a sleepy teacher.

"What?"he asked and stumbled when Sakura barged inside.

Sakura shut the door and gave Kakashi a happy look.

"Itachi is free! He is being asked to come home! He's coming home! He is innocent." Sakura exclaimed and started dancing around the room.

Kakashi was shocked but soon was laughing and smiling at Sakura.

He couldn't wait to see his lover again.


End file.
